However
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Apakah kekuatan cinta tidak bisa menghancurkan dinding kokoh bernama KETIDAKSEDERAJATAN? Apakah seseorang yang TELAH KOTOR tak lagi bisa diterima? Apakah PENGIKATAN PAKSA cinta itu tak bisa diputuskan?


Author's note:

KYAAAA! Saya nongol lagi di antara multichaps yang belum diapdet. Hiks... Maaf sekali untuk—yang mungkin—telah menanti multichaps saya itu. Saya belum mendapatkan ilham untuk menulis lanjutannya... Dan akhir-akhir ini, saya lagi doyan banget bikin novelet (di atas 5000 kata). Ini novelet ke-3 saya! Hurray!

Saya mau curcol, fic ini adalah fic yang paling menyayat hati sepanjang karir(?) saya di dunia kesusastraan... Bukan karena fic ini bergenre Angst, Hurt/Comfort, atau Tragedy, tetapi karena 2000 kata dari fic ini lenyap-hilang-kehapus-musnah-sirna-invisble dan ga bisa di-undo! Saya terpaksa nulis ulang dengan hati yang hancur! Hiks!

Ya sudah, selamat membaca fic ini ya...

.

**HOWEVER**

©2011

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Wataru Takayama

Genre: Romance/Drama/

Warning: AU/Typo(-es)/OOC (semoga tidak)/Opera Sabun Tingkat Dewa/Jalan Cerita Mudah Ketebak/Alur Kecepetan (menurut saya)/Pemakaian Majas yang Berlebihan (di beberapa bagian)/Drabble/Gaje/Ide Pasaran/Kosakata Bahasa Inggris Tidak Di-italic/

Dont Like, Dont Read, Dont FLAME!

Note: Sasuke Memakai Kaca Mata dan Saya Telah Berusaha Membuat Sosok Sasuke Sedewasa Mungkin, Maaf Jika Tidak Berhasil.

.

.

Malam itu hujan deras datang membasahi kerak bumi. Membuat kehangatan malam Jakarta yang khas dengan gemerlap lampu disko menjadi terasa gelap dan membeku. Seorang dokter muda sedang membereskan tas kerjanya untuk beranjak pulang. Pukul ini, dia sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Ia kantungi kaca matanya di saku kemeja bermotif garis vertikal. Di tangan kirinya, tas jinjinya tersangkut. Dasi yang mengikat lehernya sudah lebih dilonggarkan. Tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu ruangannya, seorang pasien mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Maaf—"

**BRUKK!**

Tubuh pasien yang basah karena hujan itu ambruk di pelukkan sang dokter. Dokter muda berambut raven itu pun segera menggendong pasien wanitanya ke tempat tidur medium yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Dokter itu mendapati gelagat yang ganjil dari air muka sang pasien yang sedang pingsan itu.

"Kenapa sudah jam 11 aku masih dapat pasien, ya?" gumam dokter itu sambil beranjak menghubungi suster untuk datang ke ruangannya.

.

"Kau sudah siuman?" tanya dokter muda itu di pagi hari saat pasien terakhirnya semalam pingsan. Ia sedang mengecek laju infus yang mengalir ke dalam darah pasiennya dari kantung infus tersebut.

"Sudah, dok. Pakaianku mana?" tanya pasien itu sambil melirik pakaiannya. Ia memakai piayama pale green khas pasien rumah sakit sekarang.

"Sedang dicuci. Semalam, suster menggantikanmu pakaian. Kau demam dan kecapaian," jelas dokter itu sambil beralih menyematkan hulu stetoskop di telinganya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab gadis itu sambil menatap lekat iris onynx sang dokter yang sedang meletakkan stetoskop di dada kirinya. Setiap lekuk wajah sang dokter sangat sempurna. Ketampanan yang tak bisa dihipokritkan. **DEG! **Jantung Sakura pun berdetak lebih kencang. Untungnya, saat sang dokter sudah selesai meletakkan stetoskop di dada kirinya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Detak jantungmu masih lemah. Kau masih butuh istirahat. Saya tinggal dulu, ya? Saya masih harus mengecek pasien yang lain." Sang dokter itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura di kamar rawatnya.

Apanya yang lemah? Jantung Sakura sekarang berdegup sangat kencang. Sakura pun tergelak kecil dalam hatinya. Apa serius dokter itu tidak mengetahui detak jantung Sakura yang memburu?

Setelah sang dokter menghilang dibalik pintu, iris emerald sang pasien bernama Sakura itu pun beranjak menatap ke luar jendela. Menikmati daun-daun akasia yang berguguran dengan laju sekitar 5 sentimeter per detik. Bingkai matanya yang kokoh itu lalu terendam genangan air mata yang membumbul begitu saja.

Memoarnya malam tadi terputar. Kepalanya terasa sakit seakan dihantam ke sisi tembok. Napasnya seperti dicekat. Jantungnya berdetak makin lemah. Tangannya lalu menjelajah ke perutnya. Ia usap perut itu dengan lembut sambil menangis lebih terisak.

.

Sakura sedang memandang ke arah cermin setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hari ini, sudah tiga kali ia mual. Ia tatap bayangannya sendiri dengan sorot mata kasihan. Matanya memang sedikit berkantung dan menghitam. Kulitnya agak sedikit kusam. Rambut soft pink-nya nampak lecak karena tidak disisir.

"Kau sudah tidak suci, Sakura," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang, siapa yang mau denganmu, heh? Dasar gadis nista!"

Sakura lalu mengusap perutnya lagi dengan lembut dan pelan. Ia rasakan sisa nyeri di liang kewanitaannya akibat perbuatan bejad lelaki yang telah merampas kehormatannya. Harga dirinya telah musnah di terbangkan angin. Namanya baiknya sudah kotor penuh najis. Jiwanya benar-benar mumur seperti kaca yang jatuh.

Ia tak bisa melangkah lebih lama lagi dengan jati diri yang sudah ternodai. Ia mengutuk dan membenci dirinya melebihi apa pun yang ia tidak sukai. Manusia mana yang bisa hidup dalam samudra nestapa tak berdasar ini? Kehidupannya sekarang hanya akan dijajah oleh rasa malu tanpa pernah merdeka lagi. Akan banyak gunjingan dan cercaan yang ia terima. Tak ada mentari lagi. Yang ia lihat hanya gelap padahal matahari tengah memanggang siang. Hidupnya hitam putih seperti foto tua tanpa warna. Dingin dan membeku tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sungguh ia tak sanggup menjadi dirinya lagi di setiap detik waktu yang bergulir di depan, menyambut masa depannya yang suram itu.

**TRAAKS!**

Ia pecahkan gelas kaca di sisi wastafel. Menyisakan pecahan-pecahan tajam kaca yang berserakkan. Ia pungut salah satu di antaranya yang ia anggap paling tajam. Ia arahkan ke nadi di tangan kirinya. "Sakura, kau memang pantas mati, bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum seringai saat pelupuk matanya dibanjiri air mata yang terasa panas.

**SREATH!**

Gesekkan kaca itu sangat singkat. Sekitar satu detik mengiris nadinya. Darah pun mengalir dengan deras. Rasa sakit dan nyeri terasa begitu menyiksa. Sakura lalu beransut duduk bersimpuh. Ia rasakan tangan kirinya mulai terasa keram seiring darahnya yang terus-menerus keluar. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Ia telah memilih jalan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

"Sasuke, kau jangan pulang terlalu sore. Kau harus fitting tux pernikahanmu hari ini," perintah Mikoto dari sambungan telepon genggam.

"Hn," sahut pria bernama Sasuke dengan dinginnya. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar setiap kata-kata dari ibunya tentang pernikahannya.

"Ingat, jangan lebih dari pukul 5 sore!"

"Hn," sahutnya lagi. Sasuke ingin sekali menekan tombol berwarna merah di sudut kanan telepon genggamnya. Akan tetapi, ia tak bisa bersikap tidak sopan terlebih pada ibunya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, kau bekerja yang baik, ya? Bahagiakan calon istrimu."

"Hn."

**TUUT...**

Sasuke memasukkan lagi smart phone-nya ke saku jas dokter berwarna putih titaniumnya. Ia percepat langkahnya untuk mengecek kondisi Sakura di siang menjelang sore ini. Percakapannya dengan Mikoto telah menyita beberapa menit waktu kerjanya.

"Sore Saku—kau sedang di toilet, ya?" Sapaan dokter bernama Sasuke itu terpotong saat melihat tidak ada Sakura di ranjangnya.

Sasuke beranjak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia putar daun pintunya tetapi terkunci. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia dobrak pintu kamar mandi itu. Alhasil, ia mendapatkan Sakura sedang tergolek di lantai kamar mandi bersama genangan darah.

.

'Ini? Ini nerakakah? Apa aku sudah sampai neraka?' tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia pandang sekelilingnya kemudian ia mendengus lesu. 'Hah... Kenapa... Kenapa aku masih hidup?' Bola mata Sakura terasa panas hendak menangisi kegagalan usaha bunuh dirinya. Ia tidak menginginkan kehidupan lagi dan mengapa Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya?

Ia alihkan matanya ke sisi sebelah kanan, tempat sebuah sofa ditempatkan. Di sana terbaring Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang tertidur tanpa kaca mata, sangat menyejukkan. Wajah tampan itu menghipnotis Sakura, melupakan sejenak laranya. Menghadirkan perasaan aneh yang begemuruh di hatinya. Menyesakkan dada karena seakan kuncup-kuncup bunga yang hampir mati kini bermekaran begitu indah. Apa perasaan ini? Kekaguman belaka atas wajah rupawan itu atau lebih? Tetapi yang jelas, wajah itu menyuguhkannya suatu kedamaian yang baru pertama kali ia temukan. Apalagi, kedamaian itu hadir di saat hatinya sedang merintih sakit akibat bergejolak hebat.

'Andai papamu adalah dokter itu, nak...' Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia bergumam dengan janin di dalam kandungannya. Ia elus lagi perutnya itu dengan lembut. Belaian kasih bunda pada anaknya, sangat tentram dan hikmat. Membawa suasana syahdu di balik kelamnya masa lalu yang tak pernah Sakura lupakan dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah siuman?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang kaca matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang membelai perutnya.

"Ah, sudah, dok..." sahut Sakura kaget.

Sasuke pun beranjak mengecek kondisi Sakura. Ia cek aliran darah dari kantung darah yang semalaman telah mengisi darah Sakura yang hilang, cek detak jantungnya, tekanan darahnya, dan suhu tubuhnya yang sempat di bawah normal.

"Dok, apa semalaman kau tertidur di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Kau sudah dua hari koma dan semalam aku memang mendapat shift malam," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka perban yang menutupi luka goresan di nadi Sakura, hendak menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Terima kasih, dokter Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum tulus sambil melirik ke name tag kecil yang tersemat di jubah sang dokter.

"Sama-sama." Sasuke balas tersenyum sambil meneteskan betadine ke arah luka Sakura. "Sepertinya, ada janin dalam kandunganmu. Apa itu benar?"

Sakura terperangah. Ternyata Sasuke tahu perihal tersebut. Ya, Sasuke seorang dokter, mana mungkin ia tak bisa mendiagnosa kehamilan seseorang. "I-iya," jawab Sakura terbata dan mengundang respons tanda tanya di wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf, dimana suamimu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih berhati-hati.

Sakura pun kembali tenggelam dalam dukanya. Air matanya seketika menerobos keluar tanpa permisi. Ia memang tidak bisa menutup bangkainya dengan rapat. Yang bisa dia lakukan kini hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya meski jati dirinya itu teramat nista. "A-aku... A-aku... Se-seorang te-telah me-rampas ke-ke-kehormatanku..." jawab Sakura sesenggukan.

"Maaf, maaf sekali, Sakura." Sasuke pun merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Dia pikir, kata-katanya yang selalu terdengar kurang berekspresi itu tak bisa membuat air mata seseorang meluruh. Ternyata ia salah. Akhirnya, sebelum Sasuke menanyakan sebab Sakura mencoba meregang nyawanya sendiri sudah terlanjur terjawab.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa..." Sakura mulai menangis lebih rendah. Sakura sadar, air matanya tak bisa menghasilkan apa pun untuk dirinya. Air mata itu tak bisa menenggelamkan tragedi pahitnya itu hingga tak terlihat. Ia sangat tahu itu. "A-aku perempuan kotor, dok... A-aku hina..."

"Sakura, kau tak boleh seperti itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada kehati-hatian yang sama sambil menutup luka di tangan Sakura dengan perban yang baru.

"Dokter Sasuke, wanita mana yang hatinya tak hancur jika kehormatannya sudah hilang?"

Ya, semua wanita seperti Sakura pasti merasakan sakit yang amat perih. Masa depan mereka seakan telah sirna. Jiwa mereka teramat tersiksa. Dan sulit untuk orang lain menerima keberadaan wanita yang telah ternodai seperti itu. Tak ada kesengsaraan lain yang sepadan dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Wanita yang tegar dan sabar pada takdir yang Tuhan berikan. Kau harus yakin bahwa selalu ada hikmah istimewa jika kau menerima dengan ikhlas cobaan-Nya," jawab Sasuke sebisanya. Berharap, kata-katanya mampu mengobati rasa sakit Sakura tersebut.

"Dokter tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan wanita sepertiku!" sanggah Sakura dengan cepat. Dia meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia merasa telah digurui oleh Sasuke yang tak mengerti sepeser pun perasaannya yang hancur lebur. "Mengatakan memang lebih mudah daripada melakukan. Dokter harus tahu, bahwa rasa sakit di hatiku ini amat pedih—" Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada. "—dan sulit, bahkan tak bisa disembuhkan..."

"Sakura..." Sasuke terhenyak pada kepedihan yang Sakura pancarkan. Ia memang tak 'kan pernah berada di posisi Sakura, posisi yang rawan keputusasaan, kesakitan, dan kehancuran tak terdeskripsikan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia ada di posisi itu. Apa ia bisa menjadi apa yang telah ia katakan pada Sakura? Tetapi, apa salah jika ia hendak berbagi semangat hidup? Toh, memang begitu tugas manusia, 'kan? "Ada janin yang akan lahir mengisi hidupmu yang sedih ini. Jika kau putus asa, kau tidak hanya menyakiti hidupmu, tetapi juga menyakiti orang lain, seseorang yang tak berdosa..."

"Aku mengambil langkah untuk mengakhiri hidupku karena aku juga mencintai janinku. Aku tidak ingin ia terlahir tak memiliki ayah, menjadi gunjingan orang, dan membuatnya ikut merasakan kepedihan yang sama sepertiku. Cukup aku yang sengsara. Cukup aku yang menderita. Apa kau mengerti itu, dokter Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam kelu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Ini masalah perasaan yang begitu pelik. Ia bukanlah seorang motivator dan kata-kata dari mulutnya memang ucapan-ucapan biasa. Ia bukan utusan Tuhan yang ditakdirkan mengubah jalan hidup seseorang. Ia manusia biasa, tetapi ia tak bisa melihat seseorang pesimis akan hidupnya. Jiwa seorang dokter yang menomorsatukan nyawa setiap orang telah tertanam di dalam dadanya menjadi tujuan mulia dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura, kumohon, jangan lagi kau mengulangi perbuatanmu seperti kemarin lalu," pinta Sasuke dengan sorot mata memohon. Ia genggam jemari Sakura dengan begitu hangat mencoba mengantarkan energi besar dari dirinya. Baru pertama kali ia meminta seperti ini, terlebih pada seseorang yang baru beberapa saat dikenalnya. Kehadiran Sakura telah membuat hati Sasuke melunak menjadi sosok yang lebih sentimentil.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa pun, dok," jawab Sakura sambil menatap sendu. "Aku sudah benar-benar buta akan masa depanku. Separuh nyawaku sudah hilang. Aku berusaha hidup, tetapi hatiku berteriak mati."

"Sakura—"

"Dokter Sasuke, terima kasih atas kepedulianmu. Akan tetapi, kau jangan berharap banyak padaku. Dokter tak patut mengasihani hidupku, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum getir ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sakura, sekecil apa pun anugrah yang Tuhan berikan pada kita, kita harus syukuri dan jaga dengan baik anugrah tersebut. Dan kehidupan adalah anugrah terbesar yang telah Tuhan berikan pada kita. Sudah sepatutnya kita paling mensyukuri dan menjaga kehidupan kita itu. Dan seseorang yang lari dari kenyataannya, adalah seorang pecundang. Seseorang yang lupa bahwa masih ada Tuhan yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Mengakhiri hidupmu, bukanlah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi seburuk-buruknya jalan yang paling dibenci Tuhan."

Sakura mencerna kata-kata Sasuke sambil menatap lekuk bibirnya yang jarang digunakan untuk berkata panjang itu. Akhirnya, Sakura mengangguk hingga beberapa helai rambut di poninya berayun. "Hmm...Terima kasih, dok, untuk khotbahmu." Sakura tersenyum renyah karena kata-kata dari Sasuke menyentil biduk sanubarinya yang terkatup rapat.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil menyungging senyum manisnya yang hampir tak pernah diperlihatkan. "Tuhan tak pernah memberikan cobaan melebihi kuasa umatNya..."

"Ya, dok. Semoga aku bisa melupakan aibku ini..."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih..."

Beberapa jam di pagi itu pun mereka habiskan berdua. Dari mulai sarapan bersama sampai berbincang dengan topik yang lebih ringan. Baru pertama kalinya untuk mereka menemukan lawan bicara yang saling terkoneksi dengan baik. Pembicaraan mereka pun menjadi hangat dalam balutan keakraban. Mereka seperti anak puzzle yang bila disatukan akan saling melengkapi.

Sikap skeptis Sakura pada kenyataan juga dibuat meluntur oleh Sasuke. Apa yang ia temukan dari diri Sasuke? Sebuah semangat hidup atau paradigma baru di antara krisis ketegaran hatinya? Sakura belum bisa menyimpulkan apa pun. Yang jelas, keberadaan Sasuke mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti manusia baru tanpa dosa. Ya, dirinya yang hina dini diterima oleh Sasuke apa adanya. Sasuke mau bersahabat dengannya dalam kedekatan di luar dugaan Sakura. Sakura menyangka bahwa tak ada satu pun orang yang mau menerimanya, tetapi ia telah salah besar.

**DRRTT DRRTT**

Smart phone Sasuke bergetar di saku jubah dokternya. Seseorang di sebrang sana mendial nomor Sasuke untuk membuat percakapan. Kebersamaan mereka pun harus terhenti.

"Halo bu," ujar Sasuke ramah sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Halo Sasuke. Kau kenapa belum pulang? Sudah pukul sembilan sekarang. Kau harus menghadiri technical meeting untuk tempat resepsi pernikahanmu," terang Mikoto. Agenda tersebut sebenarnya sudah Sasuke ketahui tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi oleh ibunya.

"Iya bu, beberapa menit lagi aku akan pulang," sahut Sasuke datar. Ia paling malas dengan pembicaraan mengenai pernikahannya. Ia tidak pernah mau pernikahannya dengan gadis konglomerat itu terjadi.

"Jangan bertindak memalukan keluarga Uchiha. Ingat itu!"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, segera pulang."

"Hn."

**TUUT...**

Sasuke beranjak masuk lagi ke kamar Sakura untuk izin pulang. Setelah itu, ia pun berhambur meninggalkan rumah sakit dan kembali berjibaku dengan kemacetan Jakarta. Sebenarnya, ia tak kuasa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Ia resah apa bila Sakura berani bertindak mengakhiri hidupnya lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat, ada kewajiban lain yang harus dia laksanakan.

.

"Hotel ini yang akan Tuan Sasuke dan Nona Hinata pakai untuk resepsi pernikahan tuan dan nona," ujar seorang pemimpin event organiser yang mengurusi pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata—calon istrinya. "Hotel The Sultan adalah hotel terbaik dan berkelas, seperti yang tuan dan nona sudah tahu. Hotel ini juga lokasinya strategis. Ballroom tempat resepsi sangat mewah dan elegan sehingga properti dekoratif tidak menelan biaya yang terlalu mahal untuk menyulap ruangan ini..."

"Tuan Sasuke, apa Anda setuju dengan hidangan yang akan disajikan tersebut?" tanya pemimpin event organiser itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab karena sedari tadi pikirannya melalang buana pada Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan penjelasan event organiser itu karena sibuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Bayang wajah Sakura bermain indah di setiap sudut kesadarannya. Ia merasakan perasaan yang berkecamuk janggal dalam dadanya. Kehadiran Sakura menjadi haluan baru tempatnya berlabuh di antara samudra kemelut pernikahannya.

"Tuan Sasuke?" tanya event organiser itu lagi.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"A-iya, apa, eh?" Sasuke kaget. Banyak pasang mata kini menusuknya. "Maaf, saya kurang memerhatikan. Apa bisa diulang?"

"Apa Tuan Sasuke setuju dengan hidangan yang akan disajikan? Kami menyiapkan black pepper chicken grill, udang goreng mentega, makarel kare, sop kaldu sapi, cap—"

"Ah, iya, aku setuju," potong Sasuke singkat sambil menyungging senyum palsu agar Hinata tidak merasa kecewa.

"Nah, sekarang kita beranjak ke tart pernikahan tuan dan nona." Event organiser itu menggeser slide show power point-nya ke foto tart yang sangat mewah dan besar. "Seperti yang tuan dan nona lihat, tart ini memiliki lima tingkatan dengan lingkar tengah terbesar satu koma satu meter dan tinggi keseluruhan satu koma delapan puluh lima meter. Tart ini dilapisi cream dengan cake dasar berperisa keju dengan olesan selai berry punch dan mousse strawberry di bagian atas. Di bagian bawah akan dibuat wajah Tuan Sasuke dan Nona Hinata sementara di bagian teratas akan dibuat kue miniatur tubuh tuan dan nona. Cake ini dibuat dari bakery terbaik yang ada di Jakarta yang sudah berpengalaman. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Hinata terpesona dengan cake pernikahan yang indah itu, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa. Konsentrasinya belum terfokus di lokasinya sekarang. Sisa pikirannya masih tenggelam pada Sakura.

Sakura memang tidak secantik Hinata, putri konglomerat kaya raya di Jakarta. Bandingkan saja mereka berdua, Hinata yang dipoles make up dari penata rias pribadi dan Sakura yang tidak suka bersolek. Namun, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang mudah terpikat dengan anatomi manusia. Jangan samakan Sasuke dengan lelaki yang menilai seseorang dari bagian luarnya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke bukan penikmat kesedarajatan pasangan hidup.

Hinata sendiri memang bukan gadis yang buruk. Hinata sangat cantik seperti dewi yang turun dari kayangan. Dia gadis yang lemah gemulai. Wajahnya nyaris tanpa cacat. Senyum aristokrat Hinata sangat kentara bahwa ia keturunan bangsawan. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat memesona. Tutur katanya sangat lemah lembut. Dia gadis yang polos dan baik hati. Sempurna—teramat sempurna—sekali gadis itu. Beruntunglah lelaki yang mendapatkan Hinata, seperti Sasuke sekarang.

Namun, ia tidak merasakan apa pun pada Hinata. Ia tidak memiliki chemistry yang sama seperti pada Sakura. Meski Sakura baru bertemu dengannya, chemistry itu sudah datang dalam waktu yang teramat singkat. Ia butuh pasangan hidup yang ia cintai bukan karena dipaksakan. Itulah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, i loved that cake. How 'bout you?" tanya Hinata dengan air muka yang teramat menghipnotis. Menghanyutkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Kalau kau suka, aku juga." Sasuke menyungging senyuman palsunya. Ia tidak tega gadis sepolos Hinata merasa tersakiti.

"Jadi, cake ini sudah fix, 'kan? Nah, sekarang kita beranjak ke souvenir..." Event organiser itu terus memberi penjelasan dan mengajukan pendapat persetujuan. Sasuke berusaha fokus di acara technical meeting itu, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia tetap memikirkan Sakura. Ia ingin Sakura tetap hidup. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengulangi perbuatan mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena Sasuke merasa butuh Sakura—entah atas sebab apa.

.

"Sasuke, satu minggu lagi pernikahanmu dengan Hinata akan segera berlangsung, bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"A, sudah sekitar delapan puluh lima persen," sahut Sasuke sambil mengunyah santap malamnya lebih pelan. Ia mulai kehilangan selera makan jika arah pembicaraan ini menjurus pada pernikahannya.

"Oh, baguslah. Sekarang kau harus kurangi waktumu di rumah sakit. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Ayah dengar, akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang telat. Ada pekerjaan apa?"

"Mengurus pasien seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia memercepat makannya. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan meja makan.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Hn."

"Ayah juga dengar, akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan pasien bernama Sakura. Apa itu benar?"

**DEG!**

Jangtung Sasuke terpompa lebih keras. Ternyata kabar kedekatannya dengan Sakura seminggu terakhir ini sudah terendus ayahnya. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali menjawab dengan jujur. "Ya, dia pasien yang sempat bunuh diri di rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya berusaha memberinya motivasi agar tidak mengulangi perbuatannya. Itu pun diiringi jadwal saat Sasuke mengecek kesehatannya." Sasuke menjawab setenang mungkin mencoba menutup perasaannya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"Memang harus sampai seperti itu ya, Sasuke?" Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tatap dengan lekat wajah Sasuke hendak membaca air muka putranya. Pernikahan Sasuke dengan Hinata memang perjodohan yang berimbas besar pada kiprah Fugaku di dunia bisnis dewasa ini.

"Bukankah memang sudah tugas seorang dokter untuk menjaga nyawa setiap pasiennya?" Sasuke tetap menjawab dengan sopan. Ia tak membalas tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Ayah hanya ingin tegaskan sekali lagi padamu, Hinata adalah pasangan hidupmu yang terbaik. Dia datang dari level yang lebih tinggi dari keluarga kita. Ayah tidak ingin kau memiliki mobilitas yang menurun. Kau mengerti itikad baik ayah, 'kan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menengguk airnya. Ia pun segera menuju kamar setelah santap malamnya bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto selesai.

.

Hari demi hari bersama Sasuke, membuat Sakura meraih kembali semangat hidupnya. Sasuke telah berhasil mengobati luka hatinya. Sasuke menyemangati Sakura bahwa besok akan selalu menjadi hari yang lebih baik lagi. Sasuke memberikan keyakinan pada Sakura bahwa anaknya nanti akan menjadi pahlawan untuk ibunya. Anaknya akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang hebat. Sakura pun yakin dan percaya itu. Dan Sakura sangat bersyukur; Sasuke menerimanya menjadi sahabat tanpa melihat kotoran yang melumuri dirinya.

Sakura jadi bisa membukakan pintu hatinya pada takdir untuk menorehkan kisah kelam itu di lembar pengalamannya. Sakura bisa memetik hikmah dari keterpurukkannya. Sakura sudah benar-benar bangkit. Ia tak akan menyianyiakan hidupnya lagi. Tanpa Sasuke, ia mungkin sudah disiksa dalam neraka. Perbuatannya mengakhiri hidupnya itu memang dosa yang tak 'kan pernah terampuni.

Sasuke-lah surya dan tirta di hidupnya sekarang. Dia menghadirkan kehangatan dan kesejukkan dalam kehampaan duka nestapa. Makna kehidupan yang baru dan lebih berwarna karena ada Sasuke di sisinya. Tak ada apa pun yang bisa membalas kebaikkan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

Oleh karena itu, Sakura tidak bisa membohongi isi hatinya. Cintanya pada Sasuke sudah tumbuh dengan sumbur. Rindang seperti beringin dan harum seperti mawar. Kedekatannya selama ini telah memupuki cintanya yang indah itu. Ia ingin hidup bersama Sasuke menjadi sepasang suami istri. Hidup dalam mahligai rumah tangga hingga maut memisahkan. Bersama merajut cinta dari fajar hingga senja. Ia mencintai Sasuke melebihi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini.

Namun, Sakura sadar ia tidak hidup di negri dongeng. Tidak ada keajaiban apa pun yang bisa menutupi perutnya yang kian membuncit. Tak ada sihir apa pun yang bisa menjadikannya cinderella terlebih mencuci dirinya yang nista. Pangeran tampan dan kaya raya seperti Sasuke hanya mimpinya belaka. Mimpi indah yang cepat atau lambat akan selesai.

Ia hidup di abad 21 sekarang. Dimana kesenjangan sosial menganga lebar, Dimana kesederajatan diutamakan. Kenyataan teramat pahit menyiksa cintanya. Ia baru saja merasakan bahagia tiada tara tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus segera menguburnya. Ia harus membuang cintanya yang indah. Itu bukan pilihan tetapi kewajiban. Ia tak bisa mencinta tetapi juga tersiksa. Teraniaya cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari ini, ia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia sudah benar-benar pulih lahir batin. Ia ingin bertemu dokter Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyak. Hanya ucapan terima kasih yang mampu ia haturkan untuk menebus pengabdian Sasuke padanya. Dan setelah ini, tak 'kan ada lagi Sasuke di tiap harinya.

Di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke, Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Di pintu inilah dua minggu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Sasuke secara tidak sengaja. Di pintu inilah untuk yang pertama kalinya ia jatuh dalam pelukkan Sasuke saat tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih ingat jelas peristiwa malam itu. Malam yang amat kelam dan mencekam untuknya. Setelah keperawanannya telah dijajah orang, ia berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia butuh tempat berlindung dari orang-orang yang telah berlaku biadab padanya. Ia terus berlari menembus barikade hujan yang amat dingin menusuk tulang. Ia panjat dinding yang cukup tinggi hingga ia masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia ketuk salah satu pintu ruangan terdekat, pintu ruangan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dia pun mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam hingga beberapa ketukan pintu berikutnya. Sakura pun mencoba masuk ke ruangan yang tak terkunci itu. Tidak ada dokter Sasuke di dalam sana. Ia pun keluar lagi untuk menunggu Sasuke di koridor, tetapi sebelum sempat beranjak keluar, langkahnya terhenti akibat melihat sepucuk surat yang sangat indah di atas meja Sasuke.

Amplop surat itu berwarna peach dengan pita berwarna vermillon. Amplop itu tebuat dari bahan karton kanvas yang tebal. Ada inisial S dan H dalam bingkai berbentuk hati dan aksen anyelir yang teremboss dengan tinta berwarna emas. Ini adalah surat undangan yang mewah, menandakan pengantinnya datang dari golongan atas. Namun, tidak ada nama penerima undangan itu. Sakura pun tergelitik untuk membukanya. Memang tidak sopan, tetapi ia sangat penasaran. Ia buka surat undangan itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak lecak.

…

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

…

Seketika surat itu jatuh dari tangan Sakura. Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak. Sepasang dinding seakan menekan tubuhnya. Matanya terasa pedih seperti tertusuk besi panas. Dunia berputar di kepalanya. Menghancurkan langit hidupnya. Meremat hatinya. Menusuk raganya dengan belati tanpa belas kasih.

Ia seharusnya tidak sehancur ini sekarang. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak benar-benar sanggup membunuh cintanya. Cinta itu kini kembali, membuncah dari pusara terdalam yang telah ia buat. Membacah sanubarinya. Kenyataan memang sangat menyakitkan. Baru saja ia berusaha membunuh cintanya, tetapi kenyataan pahit lain sudah datang. Ia tak rela Sasuke menikah dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu. Ia mungkin sanggup hidup tanpa Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke bersanding dengan orang lain. Itulah Sakura. Egonya terlalu besar. Ia jelas tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya itu.

"Sakura..."

Entah sudah sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Memandang Sakura yang sedang menangis dalam isakannya yang hening. Sakura hanya bisa berurai air mata, berharap air matanya itu sanggup menyatukan lagi serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang telah porak-poranda.

Sasuke tahu Sakura telah membaca surat undangan itu. Surat itu sebenarnya adalah surat undangan terakhir yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Sasuke tak sanggup menuliskan nama Sakura sebagai penerima undangan itu. Ia tak ingin Sakura hadir di pernikahannya. Ia tak bisa terlihat rapuh di pernikahannya bila melihat Sakura hadir. Ia sejujurnya telah mencintai Sakura. Sekuat apa pun Sasuke membelenggu cinta itu, ia tak bisa menolak pesonanya.

Sasuke pun beranjak maju hendak memeluk Sakura. Tetapi Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. "Jangan peluk aku, dokter Sasuke!" bentak Sakura. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sakura butuh tempat untuk sendiri agar sanggup memadamkan gelora api yang sedang membakarnya itu. Pelukkan Sasuke hanya akan membuat hatinya makin lemah tak berdaya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke akan menjadi semenyedihkan ini.

.

Sakura menghabiskan malam sendirian. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kediamannya pada pukul 2 pagi. Matanya sembab dan menatap nanar. Perutnya benar-benar kosong tetapi ia tak merasakan lapar. Rambut soft pink-nya yang kusut kini tengah berayun disapu angin malam.

Seharian ia telah menangisi Sasuke. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Sasuke meski Sasuke sedang menertawakannya dan mengejeknya. Cintanya pada Sasuke adalah candu asmara yang bila tak ada akan membuatnya meradang kesakitan seperti sekarang.

Sakura terus saja melangkah hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia melewati gang tempat insiden kelamnya dulu terjadi. Ia hanya bisa terus berjalan karena para begundal jalanan telah memergokinya. Memoar menyeramkannya kembali terputar. Traumanya kembali merajai akal sehat.

"Hei cantik, malam-malam begini sendirian aja... Sini kita temenin," ujar begundal itu sambil menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sakura pun menepisnya dan terus berjalan makin cepat.

"Sombong banget sih. Kau kira kau cantik, hah?" Ledakkan tawa begundal itu pun terdengar. Menggema dalam kepala Sakura bersama dengungan yang menyakitkan.

"Ayo, jangan buru-buru, ikut kita yuk." Salah seorang begundal jalanan itu menarik lengan Sakura hingga langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Ia takut.

"Lepas!" Sakura berontak tetapi cengkraman itu terlalu kuat. Dua begundal lain lalu menarik Sakura masuk ke rumah kosong di sisi gang itu. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan!"

"Kita cuma mau bersenang-senang. Kau pasti juga akan menikmatinya..." sahut begundal itu dengan mimik bejad yang membuat Sakura merinding.

Tangan-tangan jahil mereka lalu menyentuh Sakura. Sekuat yang Sakura bisa, ia menepis tangan-tangan itu hingga ia terperangkap di pojok ruangan. Sakura tak sanggup melawan. Tiga laki-laki melawan satu wanita.

Dua begundal itu lalu memegangi tangan Sakura sementara yang satunya lagi membuka pakaiannya. "Toloong! Toloong!" Sakura menjerit dan terus meronta.

Tangan kotor begundal itu lalu meremat-remat dada Sakura hingga ia merasakan Sakit. Sakura terus menendang dan memukul tetapi tidak ada yang mengenai. Begundal yang meremat dada Sakura itu lalu mulai menjelajahkan tangannya ke pangkal paha Sakura.

"Tolong jangan! Tolong lepaskan aku! Tolooong! Tolooong!" Sakura mulai menangis. Ia tak mungkin bisa pasrah.

"Boss, apa kita sumpal saja mulut gadis ini?" tanya salah satu begundal yang memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Ya, akan kusumpal mulutnya dengan jagoanku!" sahut begundal yang tidak mengenakan baju itu. Ia lalu membuka celanannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tolooong! Toloong aku!"

"Berisik kau!"

"Toloong! Dokter Sasuke, tolong aku!" Tanpa sadar, Sakura memanggil Sasuke. Mustahil memang bila Sasuke datang menolongnya. Tetapi yang ada di benaknya sekarang hanya Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke mampu menolongnya.

"Kau kira Sasuke itu superman yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba, hah?"

Gelak tawa ketiga begundal itu pun meledak lagi. Sakura makin histeris ketakutan. Wajah begundal bejad itu seperti hantu yang menyeramkan.

"Cih!" Sakura meludahi begundal yang tinggal memakai underwear-nya itu. "Ja-jangan meledek dokter Sasuke!"

"Ah! Gadis sialan!" begundal itu marah karena ludah Sakura jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Begundal itu pun memegang pipi Sakura dengan keras dan mengarahkan wajah Sakura ke wajahnya. "Kau akan kami gilir hingga mati, gadis berengsek!"

"Ar, em, k-kau, kau yang be-berengsek!" Sakura kesulitan bicara karena tangan begundal itu terlalu kuat menekan pipinya.

Begundal itu lalu menurunkan underwear-nya dan keluarlah kelaminnya yang tengah teracung menantang. Sakura muak melihat itu. Sangat menjijikan. Ia pun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Isap ini!" Begundal itu menjambak rambut Sakura dan mengarahkan kepala Sakura ke kemaluannya.

"Dokter Sasuke, tolooong!" Sakura lalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Hei! Buka mulu—"

**BHUAAAKKKK! **

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Serangan benda tumpul tepat menghantam oksipital begundal itu. Begundal tanpa busana itu pun jatuh pingsan. Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat pria tampan berambut raven, beriris onynx, dan berkaca mata bening tengah berdiri mengacungkan kayu ke arah dua begundal yang masih memegangi Sakura.

"Dok-dok-dokter Sasuke..." Sakura terbata takjub. Ternyata dokter Sasuke benar-benar hadir menolongnya. Dokter Sasuke sudah seharian ini menunggu Sakura di kediaman Sakura dan saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang, ia mendengar jeritan Sakura tidak jauh dari kediaman Sakura itu.

"Siapa—"

"Lepaskan Sakura atau kuhabisi kalian!"

"Cih! Kau kira kau siapa!" Kedua begundal itu melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura.

Dokter Sasuke lalu membuang kayunya dan bertarung dengan tangan kosong seperti dua begundal itu.

**BRAAKK!**

Sasuke terpental hingga menabrak tembok. Tinju salah seorang begundal itu tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Sakura mendesah. Sasuke pun segera bangkit dan membalas.

**DRAKK!**

Salah satu begundal itu jatuh menabrak tumpukkan kayu karena tendangan Sasuke.

**BUUKK!**

Tinju begundal yang satunya berhasil dilayangkan ke pipi kiri Sasuke. Darah segar pun menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

**PRAAGG!**

Hantaman kayu lalu mengenai pundak Sasuke saat ia masih dirajai rasa nyeri. Salah seorang begundal itu berlaku curang karena memukulnya dengan kayu. Pundak Sasuke pun nyeri bukan kepalang dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Tendangan demi tendangan pun menghantam perut dan punggung Sasuke. Mereka berdua mengeroyok Sasuke. Beberapa tetes darahpun dimuntahkan dari mulutnya. Sasuke lalu mencoba bangkit.

**BHUAAKK!**

Tubuh salah seorang begundal itu didorong Sasuke hingga membentur tembok. Sasuke pun menghujamkan tinjunya ke wajah dan perut begundal itu.

**SRAAK!**

Tangan Sasuke dipelintir ke bagian belakang hendak dipatahkan oleh lawan yang belum menerima tinjunya. Sasuke merasa sakit luar biasa. Sasuke lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga musuh yang memelintir tangannya jatuh terbalik ke depan seperti salah satu teknik dalam seni bela diri aikido.

**BHUAAK!**

Begundal yang telah ditinju Sasuke membalas meninju pipi kanan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dari arah selatan. Kaca mata Sasuke pun terjatuh. Sasuke ambruk. Bertubi-tubi tendangan dihujamkan lagi pada Sasuke hingga ia terus mengeluarkan darah. Lawan bertarungnya yang satu lagi sudah pingsan karena bantingan Sasuke yang cukup keras tadi. Sekarang satu lawan satu tetapi kekuatan Sasuke tidak sebanding.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri tetapi dihadiahi tendangan yang lebih keras. Sakura yang menyaksikan hanya mampu menatap ketakutan. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Kaca mat—"

"Oh, kau mau kaca matamu?" Begundal itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke hingga tubuhnya yang lemas itu berdiri.

**BHUUAK!**

Satu tinju lagi mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Darah dari mulutnya pun memuncrat keluar. "Kalau kau sudah mati, baru kuberikan kaca matamu!"

**BHUUAAKK!**

Tinju berikutnya jatuh di ulu hati Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" pekik Sakura yang sedang berurai air mata. "Jangan pukul dokter Sasuke lagi! Kalau kau mau memerkosaku, silakan! Tapi hentikan kau siksa dokter Sasuke!"

"Sa-sakura, k-kau bilang a-apa uhuk. Ti-tidak akan uhuk kubiarkan mereka menyakitimu..." jawab Sasuke sambil terbatuk darah.

**BRAAKK!**

Begundal itu membanting tubuh Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun bergetar. Begundal itu ternyata mengindahkan kalimat Sakura tadi.

"He-hentikan! Ja-jangan uhuk sentuh Sakura!" Sasuke merangkak mengejar.

Sakura berjalan mundur. Ia tak mungkin bisa lari. Sakura pun sampai di sudut ruangan yang kecil itu. Tangan kotor itu mulai menyentuh Sakura. Sakura terus menepisnya.

"Ja-jauhkan tanganmu uhuk da-dari uhuk Sakura!"

Begundal itu tak bergeming. Ia tetap berusaha membuka pakaian Sakura. Sakura pun terus memukul dan menendang tetapi kekuatannya sangat kecil. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut sangat merasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin Sakura dicampakkan lagi. Ia tak ingin Sakura menderita. Ia sangat mencintai Sakura melebihi apa pun.

**BUKK!**

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Sasuke meninju begundal itu hingga menyingkir dari Sakura.

"Dokter, jangan dokter. Kau sudah terluka par—"

**DRAAG!**

"—DOKTER!" pekik Sakura.

Begundal itu menendang kepala Sasuke hingga ia kembali jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesakitan. Begundal itu memang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dan kekar dari Sasuke. Jelas kekuatan mereka berbeda jauh.

"Dasar tukang rusuh!" ujar begundal itu sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke. "Akan kubunuh kau!" Begundal itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari saku celanannya.

"JANGAN!" Sakura berdegup makin kencang.

"Kekasihmu ini akan kubunuh dan kau akan kuperkosa sampai sekarat!" Begundal itu lalu mengarahkan pisaunya ke perut Sasuke. "Ucapkan kata terakhirmu!"

"Sakura, la-larilah!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyungging senyuman diantara luka lebam dan darah dimana-mana.

Sakura menggeleng. Air matanya makin berderai lebat.

"Hanya itu kata-kata terakhirmu?" tanya begundal itu. Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke dan begundal itu pun menganyunkan pisaunya ke perut Sasuke.

**DUAAKH!**

**TRAANG...**

Pisau itu terjatuh dari genggeman sang begundal bersama dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sakura berhasil menghantam oksipital sang begundal itu dengan kayu tumpul, meniru aksi Sasuke saat datang tadi. Pisau itu untungnya belum menancap di perut Sasuke dan nyawa Sasuke berhasil diselamatkan.

Sasuke lalu terjatuh di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura sangat kasihan menatap kondisi Sasuke sekarang ini. Karena menolong dirinya, Sasuke mau babak belur seperti ini. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Ucapan terima kasih pun rasanya tak pantas diberikan karena terlalu besarnya jasa Sasuke padanya.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Sakura. Sakura pun menangis haru. Setitik air matanya jatuh di wajah Sasuke yang lebam. "Te-terima kasih su-sudah uhuk menyelamatkan nyawaku..."

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata itu padamu, dok," jawab Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Dok, terima kasih..."

Sasuke balas mengangguk bersama selengkung senyuman manis yang memesona. "Sa-sakura, a-aku mencintaimu..."

**DEG!**

Mata Sakura kontan terbelalak. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Kelopak bunga mawar jatuh berguguran dengan sangat indah dalam imajinasinya. Bayangan cahaya lampu kini berpendaran di mata Sakura, terbias lapisan kaca di matanya itu. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"A—"

"Sa-sakura, ka-katakanlah kau me-menerima cintaku..." Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Wajah rupawan Sasuke tidak bisa disamarkan luka lebam dan darahnya yang bercucuran. Cahaya di emerald Sakura yang bergetar pun seolah berkata bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"A-aku..." Sakura terhanyut dalam kelu. Pertunjukan apa lagi yang sedang digelar sekarang? Baru saja ia melihat undangan pernikahan Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke telah menyatakan cintanya.

"Sa-sakura, menikahlah denganku..."

Jika memang ini hanya mimpi, pasti malaikat mimpi lupa bahwa ia telah memberikan mimpi indah yang berlebihan. Dan jika ini hanya mimpi, Sakura tidak ingin bangun.

"Sa-sakura, jawab aku..."

Sakura mencoba keluar dari dunia fantasinya dan kembali pada realita. Ia hirup oksigen sampai mengisi penuh paru-parunya. "Tidak bisa, dok. Aku tidak mencintaimu," jawab Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan tangisan haru yang lebih dahsyat lagi.

"Sssstttt..." Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir ranum Sakura. "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Itu akan membuatmu makin tersiksa."

Sakura mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dokter Sasuke yang bodoh. Mengapa bisa-bisanya dia mencintai wanita sekotorku? Dokter Sasuke bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, yang sederajat dengannya. Mengapa ia memilihku? Dia sedang tidak memakai kaca mata, apa mungkin hipermetropi-nya telah membutakan matanya dari kenistaan yang melapisi diriku?

"Dok, sadarlah, aku bukan wanita yang pantas untukmu."

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku tak peduli kau seperti apa."

"Dok, aku gadis yang kotor. Aku sudah tidak suci. Aku tak sanggup menerima cintamu."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Sakura. Tidak ada wanita yang kotor dan tidak suci selain wanita yang sengaja menjual harga dirinya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Dok, mungkin kau sedang sakit panas sekarang." Sakura meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke. "Omonganmu ngelantur," ujar Sakura berakting.

"Mungkin kau yang demam. Dari tadi kau sulit minum obat, sulit menenggak cintaku..." Sasuke tersenyum lebar hingga jajaran giginya yang rapih dan putih bersih sedikit terlihat.

"Kau gombal juga ya, dok?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum sumringah hingga matanya terkatup membentuk lengkungan manis.

"Bagaimana bila aku memang jujur aku tidak mencintaimu, dok?"

"Kau tak 'kan bisa berbohong. Kau pikir karena apa warna merah di pipimu sekarang dan selama ini?"

Sakura kaget karena sama sekali tidak menyadari pipinya yang menghangat sedari tadi. Dan kini wajahnya telah merah padam.

"Juga apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadari degup jantungmu yang semakin cepat saat kucek detak jantungmu tempo lalu?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi, waktu itu kau berbohong?"

"Hn." Seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Puas sekali melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti tomat baru dipetik.

"Das—"

"Dan yang paling kentara, mengapa kau menangis tadi siang saat membaca undangan pernikahanku?"

Sakura ingin berlari lagi atau setidaknya menutup kepalanya dengan ember besar. Ia telah dipermalukan oleh perangainya. Dikalahkan dalam permainannya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang harus ia jawab? Apa ia yakin akan menerima Sasuke?

.

**BRAAKK!**

"BISA-BISANYA KAU BILANG TIDAK MAU MELANJUTKAN PERNIKAHANMU!" teriak Fugaku sambil menggebrak mejanya. Dia benar-benar naik pitam. "Sudah seharian tidak pulang, pulang dalam kondisi babak belur, dan terakhir tidak mau melanjutkan pernikahan! Kau sudah sinting, ya!"

"Sasuke, apa alasanmu sehingga kau tidak mau melanjutkan pernikahan?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang mengobati luka-luka pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata. Ayah dan ibu sudah sejak awal tahu masalah ini, 'kan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Tetapi kenapa kau baru menolak sekarang?" lanjut Mikoto mengintrogasi.

"Karena Sasuke baru menemukan wanita yang Sasuke cintai."

"Cinta? Bullshit! Makan saja cinta!" Fugaku membuang mukanya dari tatapan Sasuke. Ia muak melihat tampang putranya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia sederajat dengan kita?"

"Tidak, bu. Dia gadis biasa."

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya? Apa dia menggunakan semacam ilmu gaib untu—"

"Ssstttt, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam bu. Dia gadis baik-baik. Dia tidak seperti i—"

"Dia Sakura, 'kan?" potong Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Dia gadis kotor! Seharusnya kau tak boleh mencintainya!" Fugaku kembali meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Ayah, jangan berkata seperti itu!" Sasuke kaget karena Fugaku mengetahui rahasia pahit Sakura.

"Dia sudah tidak suci! Tak ada lelaki yang menginginkannya! Kau tolol!"

"Apa benar yang dikatakan ayahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lesu. "Meski dia dicap gadis kotor, nista, tidak suci, dan kataan buruk lainnya, Sasuke tetap mencintainya. Dia tetap gadis baik-baik di mata Sasuke."

"Kau hanya kasihan padanya. Lelaki berhati lemah macammu memang mudah mengasihani gadis yang sudah kehilangan keperawanannnya!"

"Ayah! Berhenti menghina Sakura!"

"Kenapa kau lari dari cercaan buruk itu? Memang begitu kondisi Sakura, 'kan? Gadis jalang!"

"Ayah, hentikan!" Sasuke menaikkan satu oktaf pita suaranya. Membuat suara baritone-nya lebih tinggi.

"Sudah terbukti bahwa kau pun tidak menerima keadaan Sakura yang menjijikan itu. Kau menutup matamu dari kenyataan. Kau menganggap Sakura masih suci. Kau hanya mencintai sesuatu yang tabu dari dirinya. Dan kau hanya ka-si-han!"

Sasuke tertohok. Rasa cintanya digoyahkan dengan mudah oleh Fugaku. Menyeretnya ke puncak keraguan. Ia bimbang akan perasaan yang merajai hatinya sekarang. Ia berusaha menepis penjelasan ayahnya, tetapi sulit bukan main. Kata-kata yang diutarakan Fugaku amat mengoyak hatinya. Seperti kobaran api besar dengan cahaya yang terang benderang di dalam kegelapan hatinya. Menelanjangi apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya, sebuah perasaan yang diselimuti halimun tebal bernama cinta.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Fugaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Fugaku senang menikmati ekspresi putranya yang kacau balau itu. Menikmati hati Sasuke yang sedang semerawut.

'Apa aku hanya kasihan? Apa cinta ini hanya rasa belas kasih? Apa aku tak bisa membedakan mana rasa kasih dan cinta?' Pertanyaan itu menggema di dalam kepala Sasuke. Membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Tenggelam dalam samudra kegalauan tak berdasar. Cintanya mulai terkikis perlahan-lahan. Tersapu badai dan terhantam deburan ombak.

Wajah Sakura—lebih tepatnya janin yang ada di perut Sakura—kini menghantui kepala Sasuke. Sembilan bulan lagi, akan lahir bayi bukan darah dagingnya. Bayi hasil perbuatan bejad seorang lelaki yang merenggut kesucian Sakura. Apa bisa Sasuke menerima keberadaan anak itu? Apa bisa ia mencintai anak itu seperti anaknya?

"Anak yang ada di kandungan Sakura adalah aib yang tak bisa kau tutupi! Sekuat apa pun kau mengelabui mata dunia, anak itu tetap bukan keturunanmu! Anak itu akan berbeda secara fisik dan sikap darimu! Itu adalah momok terbesar yang akan menyakitimu seumur hidup!"

Rasa sakit yang Sasuke alami ini lebih besar dari tendangan dan pukulan yang ia alami semalam. Sukar menerima kenyataan pahit ini, bak hujaman-hujaman belati, menusuk jiwanya bertubi-tubi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan janin itu. Janin yang akan mengurangi kebersamaannya dengan Sakura nanti. Bayi yang akan membuat Sakura lupa untuk mengurusi suaminya. Bayi yang akan membuat Sasuke menderita di setiap tangisannya.

"Kau pikir pernikahanmu adalah lotre? Kau kira bayi yang ada pada Sakura adalah bonus?" Fugaku tertawa mengejek. Membuat Sasuke makin merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Ayah hentikan!" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara lagi. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berbicara dengan lebih tenang. "Aku mencintai Sakura dan tidak kasihan. Aku akan menerima anaknya menjadi anakku." Bingkai mata Sasuke kembali menegas. Iris onynx dari balik kaca mata beningnya memancarkan cahaya keyakinan.

"Oh, jadi begitu?"

"Hn."

"Tetapi sayang, sebulat apa pun tekadmu untuk mencintai Sakura, ayah tetap akan meneruskan perjodohanmu dengan Hinata!"

Sasuke kesal. Ia meremat jemarinya. Ia mengumpat gerutu dalam hati. Mikoto lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau harus mengerti, perjodohan ini akan sangat menguntungkan keluarga kita. Tidak hanya kau yang akan mendapatkan gadis sesempurna Hinata, tetapi juga—"

"—jabatan ayah yang semakin tinggi dan boutique ibu yang semakin tersohor," potong Sasuke pada kalimat ibunya.

"Kau sudah tahu itu. Kenapa kau masih tidak mau meneruskan pernikahanmu?" terus Mikoto.

"Karena pernikahan itu harus didasari dengan cinta, bu. Sasuke tidak mau menikah dengan wanita yang tidak Sasuke cintai."

"Kau bisa belajar mencintai bila kau dekat dengan Hinata. Cinta itu akan tumbuh jika kau mau membuka hatimu padanya. Percayalah..."

"Aku tak bisa bu."

"Makanya kau harus menikah, agar kau bisa semakin dekat dengannya dan belajar mencintainya."

"Pernikahan itu adalah hal yang sakral, bu. Aku tidak ingin main-main dengan pernikahanku. Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup dengan wanita yang benar-benar kucintai."

"Sasuke, ibu mohon... Apa yang bisa Sakura berikan padamu? Apa dia akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan? Apa dia sepadan dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia kembali merendahkan suaranya dan berbicara dengan bersih tanpa ekspresi kesal. "Sasuke mencintai dia dan Sasuke yakin bahwa cinta akan melahirkan kebahagiaan," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka matanya. "Untuk Sasuke, Sakura memang tidak sepadan dengan Hinata. Jauh sekali. Dan Sasuke tidak buta akan hal itu. Tetapi ada satu sisi dimana Sasuke nyaman bersamanya. Suatu ruang yang dibangun dengan cinta kami. Ayah dan ibu saling mencintai, 'kan? Dan kalian menikah karena dasar saling cinta, 'kan? Seharusnya ayah dan ibu lebih mengerti akan hal itu..."

.

"Sa-sasuke? Why are you full of wounds like that? What have happened to you?" tanya Hinata ketika masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja meminta Hinata datang ke rumahnya sekarang. Hinata canggung berbahasa Indonesia karena terbiasa berbahasa Inggris.

"Aa, ini tidak penting. Tak usah membahas masalah luka-lukaku. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," sahut Sasuke sambil kembali menatap langit di balkon kamarnya.

"What is it, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil memosisikan dirinya di sisi balkon seperti Sasuke. Mereka berdiri dengan posisi yang sama meski dengan jarak yang cukup dikatakan jauh sebagai pasangan yang akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

"I have known from the beginning that you're pretending to love me," ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Hinata terperangah. "Kau hanya jadi boneka orang tuamu agar mau menikah denganku, isn't it , Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Kita sama, Hinata. Aku juga berpura-pura menerimamu selama ini. I have been trying to love you as my parents want. But, I cant love you. What I feel for you has never changed, I still have a flat-sense to yourself..."

Gaun isa ultramarine Hinata menari-nari disapu angin. Helai-helai rambut phthalocyanine blue-nya yang tergerai lurus ikut berayun. Iris pale lavender-nya bergetar. Ia tak tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Actually, i didn't intend to hurt your heart. You're innocent and really perfect girl who have been really close to me. But now, i place a great emphases on this point; if we don't love each other, our wedding would never bring joyfulness and happiness. Kau tak mau masa depanmu menjadi suram, 'kan? Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Do you mean to quit?"

"Hn, i quit this marriage. I can't hold on."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam mungkin sedang menitikkan air mata. Sasuke mencoba tidak acuh, tetapi perasaannya memang begitu lemah ketika wanita tersakiti. Sasuke pun mengelus rambut Hinata hendak menenangkannya.

"I just-i just wanna make my parents proud to me. As long as my life, i've been being a burden for my parents. I wanna be an independent girl with my husband. I just wanna make them happy and stop judging me a weak girl that never have a soulmate—"

"Ssttt..." Sasuke memanggut dagu Hinata dan menghapus bulir air mata yang membelah pipinya. "This is a process to encourage your strength. If you can run through this situation, it is an achievement for you. You can proof to your parents that you're a strong girl. And you will get a better husband to accompany your life. A husband that can make your dreams come true 'cause i can't be that one for you..."

Hinata merasa terkuliti, membuka mata hatinya lebar-lebar. Ini memang menyakitkan untuknya, tetapi ini langkah besar yang harus ia tapaki demi mengasah kekuatannya. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar. Ia ingin lepas dari cap gadis yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Setiap pengalaman dan peristiwa ada guru yang paling berharga. Dan batalnya pernikahannya yang sudah rampung hampir seratus persen ini telah menempanya menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa lagi.

"Sa-sasuke, would you like to promise one thing for me?"

"Apa itu?"

"You have to keep this secret."

"Yes, i swear."

"A few seconds ago, you've been being a first men that i love in my life. I love you, Sasuke—"

Hinata bersemu merah. Ia tatap onynx Sasuke yang sedang memancarkan cahaya yang lebih cerah. Seolah Sasuke telah berhasil lepas dari penjaranya.

"—and i only love you if you glad in loving someone that can make you glad to. Thanks for anything that you've give to me..."

.

Pernikahan megah Sasuke dan Hinata pun dibatalkan. Memang telah merogoh keuangan yang sangat besar, tetapi kerugian tersebut tidak sebanding dengan rasa tersiksa pernikahan mereka yang saling dipaksakan. Fondasi membangun rumah tangga adalah cinta, 'kan? Tanpa adanya cinta, akan seperti apa rumah tangga yang tercipta?

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura pun dilangsungkan di salah satu gereja di Jakarta. Hari itu Sakura mengenakan gaun yang sangat cantik, gaun yang dipesan untuk Hinata di pernikahannya dengan Sasuke yang gagal. Lekuk tubuh kedua gadis itu memang sama persis. Sakura disulap denga riasan yang memesona. Sakura bak putri dongeng sekarang. Dia tak menyangka mimpinya terwujud.

Senyuman Sasuke dan Sakura pun merekah sepanjang hari itu. Terlihat Hinata yang ikut hadir di pernikahan Sasuke. Ia bahagia melihat orang pertama yang dicintainya bahagia. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun terlihat ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan putranya. Mereka telah sadar bahwa cintalah yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Cintalah yang membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto mampu hidup berdua selama ini. Dan pangkat yang lebih tinggi, bisnis boutique yang lebih berkembang, tidak menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang utuh. Itu hanya ambisi dan nafsu belaka. Cinta adalah segalanya. Cinta yang utuh dan datang dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Sakura pun bisa menggunakan nama 'Uchiha' pada nama belakangnya. Ia menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mampu membahagiakan suaminya, Sasuke. Anak pertamanya pun lahir. Anak itu sangat cantik, seperti miniatur Sakura. Sasuke sangat mencintai anak itu meski bukan darah dagingnya. Ia pernah menitipkan asa pada Sakura bahwa anaknya itu adalah pahlawan di hidup Sakura yang penuh nestapa. Dan kini, kelahiran anak itu memang membuat bahtera kasih sayang Sasuke dan Sakura makin megah membentang di samudra cinta mereka yang tentram menyejukkan. Tak ada aral melintang yang mengusik kehidupan mereka. Mereka benar-benar membeku dalam kehangatan kebahagiaan dalam waktu yang tak pernah berakhir...

.

End

.

FIN

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca...

Review-nya sangat dinantikan...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
